


Starry eyes, sunset skies.

by Chrona



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrona/pseuds/Chrona
Summary: It's a fluffy story about you and your relationship with Zen.





	

(Y/N)=Your name

The RFA party ended around three hours ago. You decided to stay at Zen's because the apartment was deemed unsafe by you and the other RFA members. Also something about Zen made you feel safer. You entered his small apartment, and it already somewhat felt like home to you. The night on the roof will always stay with you, it was one of your favorite memories with Zen. The two of you were now officially dating which honestly, was a little nerve wracking. You began getting really nervous thinking "Am I good enough? Am I making the right choice? Do I deserve him?" it was scary honestly. You were torn from your nervous thoughts when you heard Zen say your name.

"(Y/N). You ok?" He said his voice laced with concern. 

Shit. He wasn't supposed to notice. You must have been showing your emotion on your face.

"Mhm." You hum in response. He was your boyfriend now but you chose to lie. The truth was, you were consumed by not only self doubt but also just overall fear for the future. Now that you have someone you're romantically involved with he was expecting you to share emotions and thoughts so he could help. Honestly though, the thought of bringing another person to your hell of a mindset was terrifying. Zen obviously didn't believe your answer and you didn't really expect him too either. It was so robotic it was as if you've never felt anything before. 

"You don't seem okay. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked you as you avoided his gaze. He was the type of person to catch onto an emotion just by looking into your eyes and he knew that's why you're avoiding him.

"No. It's nothing I'm...fine." You sighed just hoping he'd let it go but you knew he wouldn't. You knew that very well.

"What if we go back to the roof?" He suggested. You cave and agree. Once you sit on the roof the deja vu hits. This time he wasn't sending you home and you were living here until who knows how long. You both sat in comfortable silence for around ten minutes before he breaks it with a heavy sigh.

"You know I love you right? I'm here to help you. No matter what you tell me I won't judge or leave your side. You know this right? And I hope you feel the same about me." He said, the end sounding slightly worried.

"Yes. I know. I do feel the same about you and I love you too it's just..." You trail off. You feel his gaze in you as you look down at your feet. The feeling of his gaze is piercing into your spine. Even without looking you knew his dark crimson eyes spoke a thousand different stories and words.

"Just what?" He asked and you could tell he was now extremely concerned. 

"Just. Ugh. I'm okay with dating and stuff and it's not you. I'm just terrified of pulling another person into the whirlpool of my brain. Nothing makes sense. Mood swings are common. I'm really scared one day I might lash out at you for no reason and then I wouldn't have anyone there." You admitted. He could feel your heart not only in every word, but every letter you spoke. 

"But that's what I'm here for. And you know well that even after a fight I wouldn't just leave or break up with you I care about you too much. Whatever you're facing you shouldn't have to alone." He moved toward you and hugged you. You felt tears prick at the corners of your eyes but let them fall. He rubbed your back. For once it felt like everything was all ok. After a while you both sat in the warm yet cold spring night weather. Looking into the sky.

All of the stars. The patterns. You were both fascinated. You still sat in silence. After probably half an hour of leaning on eachother and stargazing, he broke the silence saying something you'd never forget.

"You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars."

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment on what the next chapter should be about. I wouldn't quite say this will be a book of one shots but more of a consistent base line of stories with a little of a jumping time line.  
> I uploaded this to my wattpad (Optional_Mars) and was proud of it. This is the second story I've written so I'm still fairly new to writing. I was proud of it so I chose to also upload it here.


End file.
